


Spaces Between

by DrWinter, WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Миди R-NC-21 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Casual Sex, Dissociation, Drama & Romance, Drug Use, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWinter/pseuds/DrWinter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: Ремуса нет. Ожидаемо. Его всегда нет — он ускользает в лунный свет и тени, оставляя Сириуса просыпаться в одиночестве. Хорошо хоть ждёт, пока тот уснёт, чтобы уйти.Сириус жутко хочет покурить ещё и старается не думать о том, какую всё это причиняет ему боль.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Миди R-NC-21 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630423
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Spaces Between

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spaces Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762850) by [stardustings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustings/pseuds/stardustings). 



> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.

Сириус медленно просыпается — ощущения лениво просачиваются обратно в реальный мир. Мягкость простыней, голое тело, свет, струящийся сквозь щель между завешенными шторами. Тупой болезненный туман в голове. Похмелье. Он сглатывает, ощущая, как саднит сухое горло — выкурил слишком много сигарет за ночь, — и переворачивается…

Ремуса нет. Ожидаемо. Его всегда нет — он ускользает в лунный свет и тени, оставляя Сириуса просыпаться в одиночестве. Хорошо хоть ждёт, пока тот уснёт, чтобы уйти.

Сириус жутко хочет покурить ещё и старается не думать о том, какую всё это причиняет ему боль. 

***

Бывали дни, когда под воздействием бесчисленных неуёмных философствований Сириус ощущал боль. С головой, забитой неразрешимыми вопросами и ничем больше, кроме осуждения его собственного жалкого сердца. Как он может доверять таким ненадёжным вещам? Любви. Вере. Силе. Человеческой сущности.

Когда ему было хорошо, философия давала силы двигаться дальше. Будто бесстрашие било прямо в суть мироздания, пробуждая его и требуя ответа.

Когда ему было плохо, философия казалась кругами. Головокружительными тошнотворными нескончаемыми спиралями истеричной мольбы, потными ладонями, хватающимися за пустоту, жаждой ответов, которых никогда нет.

Сириус действительно оптимист.

Ну, всегда, когда не бывает наоборот.

Взять, скажем, любовь. Такую хвалёную и желанную. Она воскрешает и разрушает. Воспоминания липнут к его коже, и легче не становится. Любовь жестокая вещь, бесполезный опыт.

Например, она ничего не значила, когда родители выбрали деспотическую её форму; любовь как инструмент для переговоров, как наказание. Любовь как сверхбдительность и одержимость.

Концепция смысла в таком бессмысленном, нелогичном мире...

Мягко говоря, смехотворно.

Когда-то он думал, что философия была отличной идеей. Красивая и резкая, ускользающая в трещины нереальности, существующая на том уровне, который был и одновременно не был важен. Сириус мог бы жить в гипотетике вечно. Было ли это успокаивающе или пугающе? Он думал, что получит хоть какие-то ответы, но вопросов становилось всё больше и больше.

Справедливости ради, он довольно часто считал это хорошей идеей. Ведь это бывало весело, и интересно, и волнующе, и, да, временами утомительно. Но Сириусу в последнее время всё казалось утомительным.

— Ты в порядке? — осведомляется Лили, поднимая на него взгляд. Она лежит на полу гостиной, окружённая беспорядком конспектов и книг, её пальцы всё ещё порхают над клавишами ноутбука.

— Ага, — глухо отвечает Сириус с дивана, где он только что в отчаянии захлопнул свой ноут, чем привлёк её внимание. Утомлённый, он решает, что заниматься на диване было плохой идеей, потому что теперь у него болит шея, тупо и медленно отдаваясь тяжестью в спине.

Джеймс бы прочитал им обоим лекцию об эргономике, если бы вернулся с занятий и увидел их.

Лили приподнимает брови.

— Я спрошу тебя снова, и в этот раз, пожалуйста, не ври мне. Сириус, с тобой всё в порядке?

Мгновение Сириус молчит. Затем равнодушно пожимает плечами, падая на спинку дивана и потирая шею.

— Я не знаю. Чем определяется «в порядке»?

— Ох уж эти философы… — Лили закатывает глаза и, отталкиваясь от пола, садится.

Дело в том, что Сириус, в общем-то, хотел бы знать её критерии для в порядке. Как это определяется в количественном показателе? Стоит ли ему предоставить ей контрольный перечень? Является ли впорядочность актуальной единицей измерения, даже когда мир перевернулся, и жизнь продолжается, несмотря ни на что?

Иногда Сириус себя ненавидит.

— Что ж, я бы сделала перерыв, — нарушает повисшую тишину Лили. – Думаю, и тебе стоит.

— Я был у Аберфорта недавно, — предлагает он, приподнимая брови так, что даже не уверен, заметно ли это. В каком-то смысле Аберфорт даже хороший толкач. Надёжный, осторожный. С качественным товаром. Немного чудак — временами кажется, что он вообще не здесь, но, по мнению Сириуса, это лишний раз напоминает не слишком налегать. — Товар снова хорош.

— Ты же снова не накурился один, правда? — интересуется Лили, вставая, чтобы потянуться, и поднимает руки над головой, выгнув спину.

— Нет, я был с Ремусом.

— О.

Сириус уверен, что она хочет сказать что-то ещё, но Лили закрывает рот и _смотрит_ на него, а потом запускает пальцы в волосы.

— Хорошо, давай покурим, — кивает она через некоторое время. 

***

— Хорошо бы ему бы перестать так уходить, — бормочет Лили, лёжа на полу в спальне Сириуса.

Он пожимает плечами, лёжа рядом, и когда поворачивается к ней, видит, что она хмурится в потолок.

— Это неправильно, — заявляет Лили и тоже поворачивается, встречаясь с ним взглядом. Её глаза очень зелёные и душераздирающе искренние.

— Он _твой друг_ , — отвечает Сириус.

— Не твой? — возражает Лили, и Сириусу приходится снова отвести взгляд в белый потолок.

— Конечно, Ремус мой друг, — он морщится. Слово какое-то неподходящее. — Он мой… Я не знаю. Не знаю, мой ли он хоть сколь-нибудь.

— Твой, — горячо утверждает Лили, переворачиваясь на живот и перенося вес на локти, смотрит сверху вниз на Сириуса. — Он просто… — она затихает.

— Я знаю, — говорит Сириус, когда Лили шумно выдыхает и переворачивается на спину. — Поверь мне, знаю. И это как... просто... я думал... Боже, я не знаю. Он такой он? А я такой я? Я думал, меня ему никогда не будет достаточно. Но похоже, блядь, на то, что никого не будет, знаешь? _Никого_.

— Он заботится о тебе.

Сириус смеётся. Возможно, слишком натужно и громко.

— Так или иначе, не думаю, что мне есть до этого дело.

Он поднимает руки перед собой, смотрит на смуглую кожу и на то, как двигаются пальцы, когда он ими шевелит.

— Это я, — произносит он.

Лили поднимает руки рядом с его руками. Её кожа бледная, усыпанная веснушками и так отличается от его кожи.

— Это я, — вторит Лили.

Сириус берёт её за руку, переплетая пальцы, и опускает на пол между ними.

— Тебе правда нужно прибраться в этой сраной комнате, — ворчит она немного погодя.

Сириус разражается смехом, и Лили хохочет следом, крепко сжимая его руку.

Пожалуй, с ним всё будет в порядке. 

***

Кафе переполнено людьми, но Сириус едва замечает это — Ремус перед ним улыбается этой красивой ленивой улыбкой. И он наверняка улыбается так всем — Сириус молча считает её своей.

— Это так трагично, что я копыта могу двинуть, — драматично произносит Сириус, и Ремус улыбается шире, склоняя голову. Мелодрама Сириуса — это гиперкомпенсация, идущая с самого детства, в котором он не мог позволить себе никаких лишних эмоций, что прекрасно осознает и ярко ощущает в последние дни, но теперь, выйдя за рамки и способный к самовыражению, он чувствует себя свободным.

Так что ему, по большому счёту, похер.

— Ты не умрёшь от стресса, — отвечает Ремус, принимая знакомый вид рассудительного спокойствия. Слишком поздно, думает Сириус, он уже выдал себя улыбкой.

— Вероятно, ты прав, — говорит Сириус, легко касаясь пальцами лежащей на столе руки Ремуса. Ремус опускает взгляд и мягко оглаживает его в ответ.

Позднее они возвращаются в квартиру Ремуса, и Сириус целует его шею, пока они направляются к кровати, кусает в плечо, сидя на нём сверху.

— Ах, — выдыхает Ремус.

Сириус целует его губы, рассчитывая хоть на что-то близкое к нежности, но Ремус запускает пальцы в волосы, кусает, дразнит рот Сириуса, пока тот не ощущает наконец знакомый вкус кофе, шоколада и Ремуса, танцующими на языке. 

***

— Вот, — говорит Марлин, ставя на стол перед Сириусом очередную пинту, и садится рядом с ним. — Я подумала, тебе не помешает ещё одна.

— Спасибо, Марлс, что бы я без тебя делал? — кивает он и улыбается, прежде чем отхлебнуть глоток.

— Меньше бы пил и веселился, — перечисляет она, — проводил больше времени, пялясь на Ремуса, наверное. — Марлин пододвигается к нему, легко толкнув плечом. 

— Я не пялюсь на него, — отвечает Сириус. Это такая ужасная ложь, что он, опустив взгляд, говорит это в кружку с пивом.

Марлин усмехается.

Ремус стоит у бара, увлечённый беседой с Кингсли, рука которого ложится тому на предплечье, когда они начинают смеяться. Сириус сжимает кулаки, думая о том, где они уже касались Ремуса, и о том, где он сам хочет коснуться его сейчас. В венах разгорается пожар, который в последнее время он не в состоянии потушить.

— Сходим покурить? — спрашивает он Марлин. Он не может оставаться здесь больше, видя _их_.

— Я пытаюсь бросить, — отвечает она, смотря с сомнением. — Хотя могу пойти и постоять с тобой.

— Неа, ничего, я сам схожу. Ты молодец, — улыбается Сириус, вставая, и оглаживает её по спине.

— Спасибо, чувак. Элис меня уговорила. А потом Доркас к нам присоединилась. Спорю, ты следующий. Берегись.

— Джеймс и Дромеда не смогли довести дело до конца, но, эй, они могут попробовать, — Сириус фыркает, ухмыляясь. — Скоро буду.

Снаружи холоднее, чем он ожидал. В Кабаньей голове всегда тепло до такой степени, что становится некомфортно по вечерам, когда посетители валят сюда толпами. 

Он сильнее кутается в пиджак и прикуривает сигарету.

Он ходит взад-вперёд, чтобы оставаться под светом уличного фонаря, потому что ненавидит ощущение, будто прячется в тени. В итоге он ощущает себя так, будто прячется в унылом желтоватом свете. Никто не разговаривает с ним, и ничто не привлекает его внимание — мысли продолжают возвращаться к Ремусу. Ремус, который смеётся в барах с другими людьми, и приводит их домой, и не думает о Сириусе, пока не подворачивается случай. Сириус может нарисовать любой сценарий. Он ненавидит каждый из них.

Он почти не спит ни с кем, кроме Ремуса, уже несколько месяцев и проводит слишком много времени, пытаясь не раздумывать на тему того, что чувствует относительно всего этого, поэтому продолжает пытаться, и здесь нет никаких слов, способных описать ситуацию адекватно.

И в этом, блядь, проблема философии. Каждую секунду каждого дня можно провести в поиске правды, копаясь, побуждая попытаться и понять хоть что-нибудь, имеющее толику смысла, но Сириус всё ещё находит пустоту в словах и всех тех мелочах, которые они хранят.

Бреши, которые язык не может восполнить, бреши, которые переполнены концептуализмом, не имеют названий. Концептуализм — это, вообще, слово? Пожалуй, нет. Хотя оно звучит так, словно его придумали философы.

Рано или поздно ты понимаешь, что это всё поддерживается хлипкой иллюзией логики. Состоящей из слов, в которых нет сраного смысла и значения, когда ты действительно думаешь о ней. И ты можешь как продолжать возводить бессмысленную башню, так и позволить всему этому с грохотом развалиться.

Это всё константа для Сириуса, неудобное напоминание. Потому что однажды, позже, он тоже начнёт разваливаться.

Сириус тушит сигарету и всё ещё не хочет возвращаться внутрь. Он мог бы пойти домой — никто бы не заметил. У Марлин есть Доркас. Питер болтал с Элис и Френком, когда он видел его в последний раз. Ремус был с Кингсли. Что было нормально. Пиздец как нормально.

— Хэй.

Сириус оборачивается и видит Ремуса. Его пшеничного цвета волосы блестят в свете фонаря, и это не должно выглядеть так красиво. Ремус всегда выглядит красиво.

— Как оно, Муни? – кивает Сириус, смотря на дверь, и почти ожидает, что сейчас появится и Кингсли. Но его нет.

— Не очень, — отвечает Ремус, пожимая плечами.

— Как Кингсли?

Ремус пристально на него смотрит, и нахер всё, он выкурит ещё одну сигарету.

— Нормально. — Ремус наблюдает, как он прикуривает и делает первую затяжку, прежде чем подойти ближе и утянуть сигарету из его пальцев. И, Иисусе, есть что-то в Ремусе с его чертовой распутностью, что вгоняет Сириуса в состояние похотливой потери контроля над собой.

— Ну, вы мило чирикали там, — говорит Сириус тонкой струе дыма, которую выдыхает Ремус.

— Могу сказать то же самое о тебе.

— Что?

— Ты и Марлин.

— Мы друзья, — забирает предложенную сигарету Сириус. 

— Как и я с Кингсли, — отвечает Ремус, и Сириус чувствует, как его разрывает от количества вариантов ответа, так что в итоге просто, фыркнув, равнодушно закатывает глаза. — Что?

— Кингсли в курсе, что вы _друзья?_ — Сириус снова затягивается. Он не знает, почему ведёт себя подобным образом, когда надо бы прямо сейчас просто поцеловать Ремуса и, возможно, увести домой.

Сириус так устал.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спрашивает Ремус.

— Наигранная наивность тебе не идёт, Муни, — отвечает Сириус, и улыбка на его лице растягивается сама собой. — Не тогда, когда я знаю, как ты выглядишь с моим членом во рту.

— Господи, да в чём твоя _проблема?_ — Ремус почти груб. Когда Сириус поднимает взгляд, он хмурится. Скорее всего, Сириус это заслужил.

Он выдыхает и игнорирует то, как трясутся его руки.

— У меня нет проблем, — говорит он.

Ремус вздыхает, и они впиваются друг в друга долгими взглядами. Сириус так сильно хочет поцеловать его.

— Как бы там ни было, ты уверен, что хочешь заставлять Кингсли ждать тебя так долго? — кивает Сириус, потому что не может остановиться.

Ремус отворачивается.

— Почему ты себя так ведёшь?

Сириус уверен, что было время, когда это всё происходящее выглядело гораздо веселее. Но, может быть, он был неправ. Может, всё всегда было вот так. Он никогда не был слишком уж близок с Ремусом, поэтому было удобно. Теперь же — нет.

— Иногда знать тебя — мучение, — говорит Сириус, прежде чем может себя остановить — слова срываются с его языка пугающе легко.

Ремус смотрит на него в изумлении, словно пытаясь сказать что-то, но потом выдыхает злой смешок.

— Знаешь что? Иди нахуй, Сириус.

И это не совсем то, чего ожидал Сириус. Но чего тогда он _ожидал_?

Его сердце тяжело бьётся в груди, когда Ремус разворачивается и уходит обратно в бар, и Сириус слышит глухой набат в ушах под звенящим _иди нахуй_. Слишком поздно. Он хочет закричать _нахуй тебя_ тоже и хочет, чтобы у него хватило мужества сказать это первым. 

***

Проснувшись под утро, Сириус ощущает крепкую руку, обнимающую его за талию, видит россыпь спутанных рыжих волос на подушке и понимает, что Гидеон все еще с ним в постели.

Гидеон слишком отличается от Ремуса, чтобы притворяться, что это он. Сириус чувствует облегчение.

Когда Гидеон просыпается, он лениво целует Сириуса, и последний запускает пальцы в его волосы.

— Прошлой ночью было весело, — говорит Гидеон, отстраняясь и с улыбкой откатываясь на свою сторону кровати.

— Было, — соглашается Сириус. Гидеон любит шутки, смех и ничего не воспринимать всерьёз, включая секс. Это освежает.

Рука Гидеона лежит на бедре Сириуса под одеялом, и Сириус подумывает склониться, чтобы начать целовать его шею, и он почти позволяет чужой ладони скользнуть ниже, как вдруг раздается стук в дверь. 

— Сириус? — это Джеймс.

Сириус смотрит на Гидеона, приподняв брови, и Гидеон просто кивает _всё нормально._

— Да?

Дверь открывается.

— Эм, Ремус… Ох, привет, Гид, — говорит Джеймс и улыбается, но неуверенно бросает взгляд на Сириуса.

За Джеймсом стоит Ремус. Внезапно Сириус осознаёт, насколько он голый и как пальцы Гидеона всё ещё оглаживают его бедро.

— Утро, Джеймс. Ремус, — приветствует Гидеон.

Ремус кивает.

— Что ж, эм, буду через секунду, ладно? — говорит Сириус, садясь.

— Конечно, — отвечает Джеймс, быстро закрывая дверь с извиняющимся выражением лица.

Телефон Сириуса оповещает о новых сообщениях, когда он начинает одеваться. Все они оказываются от Джеймса.

_прости прости прости!!!_

_я не понял, что Гидеон у тебя_

_прости!!!!_

_Ремус хотя бы выглядит раздражённым_

_если от этого легче_

— Я пойду, — говорит Гидеон, надевая рубашку, пока Сириус пишет Джеймсу _всё в порядке, чел, ты же не знал._

— Не хочешь остаться на завтрак? — спрашивает Сириус, убирая телефон в карман. Когда он поднимает взгляд на Гидеона, тот качает головой. Сириус замечает, что с одной стороны его волосы торчат под непривычным углом. Это заставляет его улыбнуться...

— У тебя есть компания.

— Это просто Ремус, — пожимает плечами Сириус.

— _Просто_ Ремус? — дразнит Гидеон, пересекая комнату, чтобы втянуть Сириуса в тёплое объятие. — Мы оба знаем, что он не _просто_ Ремус.

Сириус выдыхает в рубашку Гидеона.

— Слушай, если всё будет плохо, то я всегда рядом, к тому же у тебя есть Джеймс, и Лили, и все остальные, — говорит Гидеон, отстраняясь. — Ремус крутой чувак, но, пойми, он не важнее тебя самого. Будь добр к себе.

— Ты такой милый, — говорит Сириус, и даже если фраза выходит грустной и печальной, Гидеон всё равно смеётся. Сириус тянется пригладить его волосы, но они пружинят под его прикосновением.

— Давай, выходим, — мягко, но настойчиво командует Гидеон.

Джеймс и Ремус на кухне. Они замолкают, когда Сириус входит, и Джеймс быстро шаркает на выход.

— Я просто собирался… да, — говорит он на ходу.

Ремус и Сириус молчат, пока не разносится щелчок закрывшейся двери спальни Джеймса.

— Ну. Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает Сириус и думает, что должен был сказать это легко и буднично, но ему также всё равно, что фраза прозвучала слишком резко.

— Пришёл тебя увидеть, — отвечает Ремус, будто это действительно объясняет что-нибудь.

Сириус хотел всё ещё лежать в кровати. Он наливает себе чашку кофе, поворачиваясь спиной к Ремусу.

— Я разговаривал с Марлин прошлой ночью, — говорит Ремус, когда Сириус никак не реагирует.

— И?

— Сириус, ты можешь хотя бы взглянуть на меня? — разочарованно тянет Ремус.

Сириус поворачивается, вскинув брови. Просто ради интереса.

— Она мне кое-что сказала.

Сириус закатывает глаза.

— Так и происходит во время разговора, Ремус. Тебе что-то нужно? Потому что, знаешь, ты уже вроде как вторгся в моё утро, так что?

Ремус выглядит уязвлённым, и Сириус хотел бы меньше об этом беспокоиться.

— Прости, — извиняется Ремус, — если бы я знал, то не пришёл бы. Но, эм, мне кое-что нужно. Марлин говорила о тебе.

О. О нет.

— Окей, только, пожалуйста, не злись на неё, — быстро добавляет Ремус, оценив выражение лица Сириуса.

— Что она сказала?

— Она была довольно пьяна, но, эм, отчитала меня. За моё отношение к тебе. Она всё спрашивала, считаю ли я, что слишком хорош для тебя или что-то такое, и я просто... не совсем понял. Я продолжал ей это повторять, но она обвиняла меня во лжи и просила быть добрее.

— Ёбаный в рот, — шепчет Сириус и трёт глаза ладонью.

— В итоге Доркас отвезла её домой. Но, послушай, Сириус, мне жаль, что я разозлился на тебя прошлой ночью. В смысле, ты вывел меня из себя, но потом Марлин просто набросилась на меня, и я понял, что расстроил тебя. Я не знаю, я не думал, что _настолько_ сильно, понимаешь?

— Эм, Марлин даже не знает об этом, — говорит Сириус, не подумав.

Вот дерьмо. Нет. Ему следовало просто с этим согласиться…

— Что? Тогда о чём она говорила? — спрашивает Ремус, хмурясь. — Когда это я был с тобой груб? 

— Я не знаю. Не беспокойся об этом. Марлин много чего несёт на пьяную голову. 

— Ага, и говорит по большей части правду. Она не придумывает глупости просто драмы ради. Только вот почему она уверена, что я считаю, будто слишком хорош для тебя? — Ремус пристально смотрит на него с умоляющим выражением лица, широко распахнутыми глазами и невинностью, и ещё чем-то, что заставляет Сириуса выйти из себя. Снова.

— Как будто ты не _знаешь_ , Ремус. Не смотри на меня так, будто ты искренне не имеешь понятия, откуда у этого всего ноги растут, — говорит Сириус и ставит нетронутую чашку кофе на кухонную тумбу так резко, что напиток разливается.

— Я не знаю! — голос Ремуса становится выше, когда он расстроен. _Хорошо_ , думает Сириус, когда слышит это. Хорошо.

— У меня нет сил на всё это, Ремус, я едва глаз сомкнул…

Сириус пытается выйти из кухни, но Ремус встаёт, огибает кухонный стул и преграждает ему дорогу.

— Да, потому что ты трахал Гидеона? После того как ты расстроился из-за того, что я говорил с Кингсли, и, ты знаешь, каким-то образом это я не был достаточно _мил_ , — Ремус смеётся нелепым пустым смехом, который не идёт ему.

— Иисусе, ты мил, хорошо? — отвечает Сириус. — Я не говорил обратное. Это _Марлин_ сказала, когда ей не следовало говорить вообще ничего. Хорошо? Ты мил. Ты, блядь, действительно очень мил.

Ремус вздыхает.

— Тогда почему ты так ревновал? — спрашивает он.

— Я не ревновал, — врёт Сириус.

— Знаешь, Кингсли флиртовал со мной, но я хотел пойти домой с тобой. Я собирался пойти домой с тобой. — Ремус кусает губу, сдвинув брови. И может, это нереализованное ранее с Гидеоном желание, или тот факт, что он устал, или то, как это происходит буквально всегда, когда он с Ремусом, но внезапно он ощущает себя переполненным желанием.

— Прости, — говорит он, и это равняется капитуляции. — Я вёл себя вчера как члентус. 

***

— Быстрее, — задыхается Ремус, и Сириус повинуется, набирая темп.

Он бы сделал всё, о чём Ремус ни попросит.

Ремус откидывает голову на подушку и стонет, бледная шея красиво изгибается. Сириус оставил цепочку следов на шее Ремуса и теперь блуждает по ним губами. Его рука сжимает бедро Ремуса, и он сдвигается, немного меняя угол, и…

— _Блядь_ , — выдыхает Ремус.

И это несправедливо, совершенно несправедливо, как Ремус выглядит прямо сейчас, и как он кончает, и всё будто в последний раз, когда Сириус становится свидетелем этого. Потому что он просто не может так больше. 

***

— И как давно ты с ним разговаривал? — интересуется Питер. Они в библиотеке, и Сириус позволяет себе игнорировать его хотя бы поэтому. — Сириус? Это уже становится нелепо, ты знаешь. Не думаю, что Ремус счастлив.

— А это просто конец света, — бубнит Сириус, закатывая глаза, но Питер выжидающе смотрит на него, так что он вздыхает. — Прошло, наверное, недели две. Но не то чтобы мы в принципе разговаривали раньше постоянно.

Что, может, необязательно правда. Обычно они переписывались — несколько сообщений в течение дня. Ссылка, шутка, _ты дома?_ Или они видели друг друга где-то, оказывались на одних и тех же тусовках, потому что, по большей части, у них один круг общения. Сириус избегает их всех, чтобы не столкнуться с Ремусом.

— Ты не мог бы просто поговорить с ним? Пожалуйста.

— Честно, Пит? Я думаю… не знаю. Наверное, у нас ничего не получится. — Сириус ещё никому не говорил об этом вслух, и слова застревают в горле. Ёбаный Питер. Сириус действительно не хочет плакать в библиотеке.

— Подожди… серьёзно? — спрашивает Питер, кладя ладонь на руку Сириуса.

— Серьёзно, — кивает он и стискивает челюсти.

— Сириус, я не знал, мне так жаль, я думал, вы просто поссорились или ещё что. Я не знал, что всё настолько плохо.

— Мы просто… Думаю, мы хотим разных вещей, и я не могу продолжать притворяться, что это не так. Но я бы _смог_ , если бы поговорил с ним или увидел его. Я бы просто сдался.

Питер сочувственно кивает.

— Хорошо. Пакуй манатки, мы уходим.

— Пит, у меня эссе…

— Ты написал аж пять слов за последний час. Пошли, сделаем перерыв. 

***

Перерыв подразумевал накурку с Питером, Джеймсом и вернувшейся домой Лили, пока они изобретали идею для новой программы для детей. Что-то о ките в боа из перьев? Сириус не может вспомнить.

Это было мило.

Сириус любит своих друзей, и он, вероятно, любит Ремуса.

Ремус бы помнил их идею. 

***

Времяпрепровождение с Гидеоном — это просто. Гидеон всегда смеётся и никогда не смотрит на Сириуса так, будто тот слишком или недостаточно хорош, и он не заставляет Сириуса думать о тех бесконечных, нескончаемых вопросах. Гидеон живёт с лёгкостью в каждом моменте и заботится обо всех, кто рядом. Даже о Сириусе, который всегда живёт моментом, которого нет.

Это просто, но этого не всегда достаточно.

Сириус скучает по Ремусу. Он тоскует по их разговорам, по тому, как Ремус привносит в обсуждения что-то, что отправляет разум Сириуса туда, где ему бы никогда не оказаться самостоятельно. Ремус бросает ему вызов, и дразнит, и касается его души так, как никто прежде.

Ну или он бросал вызов, дразнил и касался. В прошедшем времени и всё такое.

Как кто-либо мог думать, что время есть ничего кроме линейной величины, для Сириуса сейчас непостижимо. 

***

Сириус занимается в комнате: выделяет маркером фразы и надеется, что это принесёт хоть какую-то пользу, то и дело прерываясь, чтобы продолжить писать заметки на компьютере, когда слышит стук во входную дверь квартиры.

— Я открою, — кричит Лили.

Он слышит слабое бормотание голосов, но они становятся почти не слышны, когда он снова окунается в работу.

Потом внезапно дверь его комнаты открывается, и его первая мысль о том, что, может, это Марлин пришла, но когда он поднимает глаза, видит явно не Марлин.

Сириус моргает, стиснув в руке маркер.

— Немного драматичное для тебя появление, а? — спрашивает он Ремуса, который стоит в дверях, с недовольным видом держась за ручку.

— Почему ты игнорируешь меня? — тон Ремуса в диапазоне где-то между уязвлённостью и злостью.

— Ремус! — доносится голос, определённо, злой Лили. — Я велела тебе уйти.

Ремус отвечает шагом в комнату Сириуса и захлопнутой дверью. Лили стучит в неё с другой стороны.

— Я уйду, если ты хочешь, — говорит Ремус в перерывах между стуками, прижимаясь спиной к двери. У него розовые щёки и взлохмаченные волосы, и он ещё в пальто. Он выглядит великолепно. Мать его.

— Почему ты здесь?

Телефон Сириуса вибрирует — Лили присылает ему сообщение.

_Ты как я могу позвать кого-то чтобы увести его???_

_Всё в порядке_ , отвечает он. _Дай нам минутку._

Стуки прекращаются, и раздаются звуки удаляющихся шагов.

— Ну? — тянет Сириус, потому что Ремус не отвечает.

— От тебя ничего не слышно, ты не отвечаешь мне, никто ничего мне не говорит, когда я о тебе спрашиваю. Я что-то сделал?

Сириусу хочется запустить пальцы в волосы, но он уже собрал их в пучок, чтобы не мешали заниматься, так что вместо этого он трёт лоб.

— Ты ничего не сделал, — отвечает он, уставившись в бумаги на столе.

— Тогда почему ты игнорируешь меня?

— Ты действительно не понимаешь?

— Прекрати отвечать на мои вопросы новыми вопросами, — рявкает Ремус. — Если не хочешь меня больше видеть, так и скажи.

Сириус вздыхает. Вдыхает, выдыхает.

— Конечно, я хочу видеть тебя. Но я не могу.

— Почему? — Ремус практически хныкает, всё ещё прижимаясь спиной к двери. Сириус думает пригласить его присесть на кровать, но это плохая идея. Он может и постоять.

— Потому что.

Ремус тяжело вздыхает и идёт прямо к кровати, садится с краю. Прекрасно.

— _Потому что_ , — продолжает Сириус, — я устал от этого. Мы спим вместе, и ты такой — _оке, свидимся_. Иногда мы разговариваем. И это? Что? Это ничего.

Что является ложью. Это не ничего. Этого просто недостаточно.

— Ничего? — тихо повторяет Ремус.

Сириус смотрит на него. Ему больше нечего сказать.

— Если это то, что ты чувствуешь, тогда ладно, наверное.

Ремус встаёт и идёт к двери. Но он останавливается, и Сириус видит, как его плечи поднимаются и опускаются, когда он делает глубокий вдох. Затем он оборачивается.

— Ты знаешь, — начинает Ремус, — я не оставался и позволял тебе уйти, потому что думал, ты не захочешь, чтобы я остался. Или что ты не захочешь оставаться. И я хочу разговаривать с тобой всё блядское время, но не хочу раздражать и не хочу привязываться ещё больше. — Ремус пожимает плечами и выглядит очень, очень уставшим.

Сириус застывает, уставившись на Ремуса, который смотрит не в его сторону, а на свою обувь.

— Нахуй, — говорит Ремус, кивнув самому себе, — ты правда нравишься мне, Сириус. То есть, видимо, это неважно, но как ты мог думать, что это _не так_? Иногда я буквально горю от злости, потому что, не знаю. Как когда ты говоришь, что разговаривать со мной — это мучение, и когда я думаю, что всё в порядке, а ты внезапно пропадаешь на несколько недель. Я просто не… Но, знаешь, ты прав. Это ничто. Как бы то ни было.

— Я _нравлюсь_ тебе? — это всё, что Сириусу приходит в голову сказать. Он даже слышит, как скептически он звучит. — Как больше-чем-друзья или как-бы-то-ни-было?

Ремус всё ещё не смотрит на него.

— Ага. Прости. Знаю, это тупо, но это даже не… неважно. Ненавижу не разговаривать с тобой, меня не волнует остальное. Я хочу быть твоим другом. — Ремус дёргает плечом, поднимая подбородок и наконец смотря на Сириуса. — Если тебе будет некомфортно, я пойму.

— Ремус, — говорит Сириус. Никогда прежде он не испытывал этого чувства. Сначала он думает, что его разрывает на части, его сердце бьётся с бешеной скоростью, и маркер в руке скользкий от пота, но есть кое-что ещё. — Ремус, _ты_ нравишься _мне_.

И Сириус не уверен, как это всё должно ощущаться — может, больше и ярче и так, будто всё внезапно обрело смысл, но преимущественно испытывает замешательство.

— Я тебе нравлюсь? — спрашивает Ремус. — Типа как друг?

— Нет. То есть да. Но и больше, чем друг.

Когда Ремус шагает обратно к Сириусу и садится на кровать, он выглядит так, будто у него кружится голова. Он ссутуливается и смотрит на свои руки.

— Больше, чем друзья, — говорит Ремус, и это утверждение, эхо слов Сириуса.

— Очевидно, — говорит Сириус и несмотря ни на что чувствует зреющий внутри смех. Он пихает его куда поглубже.

— _Неочевидно_ , — отвечает Ремус, вопросительно приподнимая бровь.

Повисает молчание. Сириус смотрит на свой рабочий стул, Ремус — на середину кровати.

— С какого момента? — спрашивает он некоторое время спустя.

Сириус пытается вспомнить, но время и память сливаются, туманные и бесполезные, не давая ничего конкретного. Он моргает, не найдя ответ.

— Я не знаю. Не было какого-то конкретного момента. Ты всегда был… — Сириус подбирает слово, находит его и немного смущается, но всё равно говорит: — Пьянящим. — Он трёт шею. — Ты не из тех, кого можно просто охарактеризовать, Ремус. Ты такой… всё. Понимаешь?

Ремус кивает головой, и его щёки снова окрашиваются — или ещё сильнее? — в светло-розовый.

— Это… то, что я чувствую по отношению к _тебе_.

Ремус всё ещё кивает, и когда он начинает судорожно дёргать коленями, Сириус встаёт, бросает маркер на стол и садится на кровать рядом.

— Хватит трясти своей башкой, — мягко говорит Сириус, протягивая руку и касаясь щеки Ремуса, поворачивая его к себе. Ремус унимается и смотрит на Сириуса.

— Это всё было так нелепо.

Ремус улыбается, и это первый раз с тех пор, как он влетел в комнату Сириуса, и это такое _облегчение_. Сириус даже не осознавал, насколько соскучился, и, может, только может, к нему начинает подкрадываться это большое и яркое чувство. Сириус улыбается в ответ.

— Было, — соглашается он.

Ремус поднимает руку и проводит пальцами по ладони Сириуса, которая покоится на его щеке, его пальцы ложатся на грудь Сириуса.

Затем Ремус склоняется и очень нежно целует его. Сириус отвечает, и это происходит медленно, осторожно и идеально. 

***

Три месяца спустя Ремус лежит, свернувшись, под боком Сириуса, когда их будит звон будильника.

— Утро, — шепчет Сириус, чувствуя шевеление со стороны Ремуса.

— Нет, — говорит тот ему в шею, прижимаясь ближе, и обхватывает его поперёк груди.

Как Сириус успел выяснить, Ремус ужасен по утрам. Ещё он одержим луной, и ест по-настоящему астрономическое количество шоколада, и любит заплетать волосы Сириуса. У него шрам на ноге с того времени, когда в детстве его укусила собака, и ему иногда снятся кошмары об этом.

В определённый момент Ремус заметил, как иногда Сириус вонзается взглядом в пространство, и теперь он знает, как заставить его очнуться, и улыбается так терпеливо и помогает Сириусу продолжать считать, пока тот изумлённо начинает перечислять, что видит, обоняет, слышит, может попробовать и потрогать.

(— Я вижу… твои руки… Эм… Вижу… окно… и… ту ручку. — Он осматривается — здесь полно вещей, частью сознания он знает это. — Картина… Э-э… ваза.)

— У нас занятия, — говорит Сириус, поглаживая волосы Ремуса. У него всё ещё не хватает душевных ресурсов, чтобы отодвинуть Ремуса, и тот издаёт сонные звуки, и прижимается поцелуями к его шее, и Сириус думает, в конце концов, стук его собственного сердца что-то, да должен значить. 


End file.
